


Hiding From the Mobster

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Implied Bottom Jared, M/M, Mobster Jensen, Mpreg, asshole!jensen, men being called mothers, threatens of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: SPN-KinkmemeNineteen-year-old Jared finds himself pregnant from Mobster Jensen who doesn't want kids so runs away from him. Jensen follows him and soon finds out Jared's secret.More inside





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67741.html?thread=21602205#t21602205
> 
> (Since I've seen many, many variations of this filled with the positions flipped-) Jensen is some kind of big important name in the mafia, while Jared is someone that caught his eye one day and is now one of his favorite boy-toys to fuck in exchange for protection/money/something. Jared eventually begins to fall in love with Jensen but assumes Jensen doesn't feel the same way because they're not exclusive or anything, and also Jared doesn't think he's worth it. 
> 
> Then, of course, Jared discovers that he's pregnant and is terrified of Jensen's reaction since Jensen's actively and aggressively made clear that he does not want to be tied down or have children and what happens to his lovers that do wind up pregnant. Jared wants to keep the child, but he still needs whatever it is that Jensen is giving him. So, fearing for his own life and that of his unborn child, he saves up and hides the pregnancy as long as he can before disappearing, figuring Jensen can just replace him. 
> 
> What Jared didn't count on, however, was how obsessed Jensen had become with him since he'd taken Jared's virginity when he offered to pay Jared for having sex with him after finding Jared in a club he owned. Even though Jensen doesn't know about the baby at first, he still doesn't let go of what he considers "his" easily and wants Jared back. So after a few weeks/months of being on the run, Jared is found by Jensen (and his men), who calls him a slut and demands that Jared get rid of the baby, not realizing that it's his child Jared is carrying. Jared freaks out and tries to explain to Jensen that the child is his, that no other man has ever touched him that way, he swears he won't go public or hold Jensen responsible for child support, etc. and please not to kill their baby. Eventually, Jensen believes him when he is presented with some sort of proof, and decides that he wants Jared to stay with him as more than just a boy toy, even if it means making it official.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not a medical professional so all medical procedure discussed here were just taken from Google. Enjoy.

“I'm sorry; can you please repeat what you just said?”

“You're pregnant.” Jared couldn't believe it; pregnant. He should've felt joy and he did, but it was overshadowed by another stronger emotion; fear.

The father of his unborn child was none other than Jensen Ackles, the most feared mobster in the United States. Jared had been a stripper in one of Jensen's club. He had been kicked out by his parents after he had come out as gay. In their mind having a carrier son that admitted to taking it up the ass was too bad for their good, unspoiled name. Apparently, kicking out their seventeen-year-old son wasn't. Jared had managed to finish high school after being put in foster care until his eighteenth birthday. Then he was taken out of the system and his foster parents kicked him out. Thankfully, they had at least given him four hundred dollars which, was more than he could have said of his own biological parents.

 “How—how far along am I?”

“Three weeks.”

Jared closed his eyes.

“How long until I show?”

“At the earliest, thirteen weeks, but sometimes it isn't until the eighteenth one,” the doctor paused, “Mr. Padalecki, if you want you could abort the embryo.”

“No,” Jared answered vehemently, "no, I want my baby.”

The doctor nodded, “it’s okay, it’s just an option we give all our patients who seem…well, unable to care for a child.”

There was an awkward silence, “do you know who the other father is?”

Jared closed his eyes, “yes,” he whispered.

 

Jared went back to the penthouse that Jensen owned, the one he had moved into when Jensen had insisted (demanded) that Jared had to move in now that he was Jensen’s favorite boy toy. He went inside and called out.

“Hello, Jensen, anyone home?”

“Where have you been, baby?”

Jared turned around and saw Jensen coming out of his den. He was wearing a suit and was fixing the cuffs. He must be leaving early today for his nightly vigilance of his territory.

 Even after being with Jensen for months now he never got over how handsome Jensen was. Beautiful green eyes adorned by curled lashes, a sinful mouth that spilled out filth while he fucked Jared that brought him to his knees with just a kiss. A gorgeous chest that was muscled tampering off into a slim waist, long legs…Jared shook his head and Jensen gave him a knowing smile.

“What were you just thinking about, sweetheart?”

Jared blushed, “nothing.”

Jensen’s smile widened, “Where have you been, Jared?”

“The doctor’s,” Jared decided to go with as much truth as he could so he wouldn’t be caught in the lie, “I made an appointment.”

Jensen frowned and moved into Jared’s personal space. He put his palm to Jared’s forehead, “Are you well?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been feeling a little sick to my stomach but the doctor said it’s a bug going around. I just have to drink some Pepto Bismol and rest a for a day or two and I’ll be good as new.”

“So that means I won’t be able to have you on my arm today, showing you off,” he kissed Jared on the lips, tenderly.

“No, I’m sorry, Jen.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I don’t want you getting worse. Rest, when I come back I want to see you snoring away on our bed.”

“I don’t snore,” Jared said indigently.     

Jensen laughed and kissed him on the tip of his nose, “Whatever you say sweetie. Rest, get better, I’ll be back tonight.”

Jared smiled and watched Jensen walk out the door. Jared let the tension he didn’t know he was holding leave his body. He was so fucked.  Jensen had told him from the first time that their relationship had started that he didn’t want children. Jared had agreed quickly not wanting to have a child at eighteen on such uncertain terms when he didn’t have a job or a steady relationship. He quickly went on birth control and Jensen used a condom every time they had sex so the fact that he was pregnant still boggled his mind.

Jared bit his lip as he walked towards their bedroom. Jared _could_ tell Jensen the truth but Jensen might deny the child because of the aforementioned birth control and other protection they been using. Worse, Jensen might (will) get furious and most likely do something to make Jared lose his baby. Jared stilled getting into the bed at that thought. He had only known about his baby for less than three hours but already he felt so much love for his child. Jared couldn’t tell Jensen, he wouldn’t risk hurting his child that way. Even as he thought of running away and leaving Jensen, his heart couldn’t help but break a little. Without intending to, Jared had fallen in love with the mobster. His feelings didn’t matter, though; all that mattered was the little munchkin growing in his womb. It wasn’t just about him anymore.

 

**Eight months later**

Jared’s shift at the diner had just ended and he couldn’t wait to get home and put his feet up and watch some TV. After saving every bit of money he got from Jensen for four months he finally had enough to leave and start a new life. He had gone from place to place, state to state until he finally settled in a small town that didn’t show up on a map and only had three hundred people. At first, Jared had been scared that Jensen would hunt him down and do something to him but then he remembered he was just a long string of boy toys and he doubted he would be the last. Maybe he would be pissed at first but Jared was certain he would get over his ego of being left and then move on.

Jared felt a kick and looked down at his belly; he couldn’t help but smile, “I know munchkin we’ll be home soon.”

Jared walked a little slower thinking of everything he left behind. Jensen, his heart with Jensen but he brought something with him, something more precious. Jensen’s child; half Jared, half Jensen. The past months Jared had thought to maybe call Jensen and tell him he was pregnant with his child but he backed out every time.

He was scared of what Jensen would think. He could accuse Jared of cheating and then try to kill him and his baby. Jared shuddered. He remembered the first night Jensen bedded him, the night Jensen took his virginity, just as they had both got down from their high Jensen had declared, “if you every cheat on me, I will torture, rape, and kill your lover in front of you and make you watch. Then, depending on my mood, I will kill you either quickly or throw you in one of my whorehouses for the rest of your miserable life.”

It had made Jared shuddered but he had still stayed with the mobster and eventually fallen in love. Now here he was going up to his apartment that was located in a small, dank building and just wanting to put his feet up. They were swollen and they hurt. He unlocked his door and just as he was going to turn on the light he felt a hand over his mouth and was pulled deeper into his apartment. He tried to struggle, to fight, but he was afraid of hurting his baby so he let himself get dragged.

He was pushed into the sofa and the lights got turned on. He looked up at his attacker, a 6’5” man made of pure muscles, and started begging, “Please, take anything you want, just don’t hurt me or my baby. Please, I’m pregnant!”

“So it’s true,” Jared froze, he knew that voice. Of course, he knew that voice; it was the same voice he dreamt of every night, the same voice that had him cumming in his pants when he masturbated, the same voice of the father of his unborn child.

“Je—Jensen,” he stuttered out, terrified. Jensen looked, well, good. He was wearing a designer suit that fit him like a glove. His hair was clean and shiny and he stood straight and proud. By comparison, Jared was a dirty hobo. His hair was greasy from working in the diner and he had on a pair of worn Jeans and worn dress shirt.

Jensen said nothing as he went up to Jared staring at his distended stomach. He scowled in anger and Jared tried to fold himself to keep Jensen’s angry stare away from his stomach.

“You cheated on me, got pregnant with a bastard’s child and then left without any explanation!”

 “No, the baby is yours, I swear Jen—,” Jared wasn’t able to finish as he had been backhanded by Jensen.

“Don’t you dare try to pin that little bastard on me,” he gritted out through his teeth, “you’re just saying that to save your ass. I find you so _now_ that child is mine? How stupid do you think I am, whore? I used a condom every time I took that dirty hole of yours and I know for a fact that you took birth control pills.”

“I’m not lying I swear! The contraceptive must’ve of failed! You can take a DNA test when the baby is born but I promise you that I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that this is _your_ baby!”

Jensen stared at Jared with cold eyes that never softened and then turned to his henchman, “Go get some clothes and any other essentials and pack them in a bag. You have five minutes.”

After a minute of silence, Jared had enough courage to talk again, “Wha—what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to take you to one of my trusted doctors and have him give that baby a DNA test.”

“But, but the baby isn’t due yet.”

“There are ways,” he said while giving Jared a cold smile. Jared couldn’t help but shiver and wrapped his arms around his stomach hoping to protect his unborn child. Jensen’s smile grew at Jared’s action.

Another minute of silence, “Can I,” he took a deep breath, “Can I at least get some of the baby items I’ve collected, please?”

He turned his face up to Jensen, pleading. Jensen snorted, “You think those teary puppy eyes are going to help you now, after everything you’ve done? You should be happy you’re still alive. Besides, you won’t need them.”

Jared felt ice shoot through his veins, “Why—why wouldn’t I need for my baby items? I have a child growing in me!”

“Watch your tone,” Jensen warned. Jared broke down crying. He was scared and tired and his baby was being threatened. After everything he had done to keep his child safe… It might have all been for nothing.

“Stop you’re sniveling, I’m not going to kill the kid. If it’s mine whatever cheap shit you’ve bought for it wouldn’t be good enough to wipe my kid’s ass. If it isn’t, well I’m not raising another man’s baby. It’s going into the foster system and I’m tying you to my bed and I won't ever let you go,” Jensen got into Jared’s face, “Understood, my little bitch?”

“It’s your baby, Jensen.”

“Well, if it is I’m still going to have to punish you because you stole from me, and it wasn’t money, or drugs, no you stole my flesh and blood.”

Jared was getting tired of the threats, worse, he was getting angry.

“You want to know why I didn’t tell you, why I left, because of shit like this! You like to threaten, you like to jump to conclusions but you never _listen_! You said the day we met that you didn’t want kids and that if I ended up pregnant an abortion would be in order. Well, I couldn’t do that, so I left! You can have anyone you want, I left so you wouldn’t be burdened and so you wouldn’t hurt our kid so why the fuck did you follow me you bastard?!”

At the end of Jared’s speech he was breathing hard and the realization at what he had just said settled deep in his stomach; he was so dead. The guy that had come with Jensen came out of Jared’s room with a little duffel that wasn’t even full in his hands. Jensen got Jared by his bicep and pulled him up.

“Don’t try to run, you won’t be able to escape and when I catch you I’ll have your legs broken by Cliff over there,” Jared could do nothing but let himself be led out of his quiet little life and taken to God knew where. He couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his face. They were leaving the apartment and Jared was just about to lock the door when Jensen spoke to Cliff.

“Take him to the car, make sure he doesn’t leave, I have a call to make,” he turned to Jared and gave him a cold glare, “You run and I’ll follow you to the end of the Earth’s and anyone who so much as talked to you will be killed.”

Jared kept silent and followed Cliff out of the building.

 

Jared cried himself to sleep in the dark SUV Jensen had thrown him in. He had been tired from working all day on his feet, carrying a baby, and then by being threatened by his baby daddy and the emotional roller coaster he had been through…He didn’t stand a chance when his eyes started drooping. He had let go.

When Jared woke up the sun was just rising and they were back in Texas where Jensen’s home base was located. They had stopped in front of a little clinic that was opened way too early,

“Where are we?”

“At a clinic,” Jensen remarked sarcastically.

 “I can see that; _why_ are we here?”

“I told you, I’m finding out if that’s my kid or not, c’mon, we don’t have your time.”

Jared slowly got out of the SUV, his body protesting at the movement after staying in one position for so long. His back was killing him. He followed Jensen into the clinic, nervous. He knew that the baby was Jensen’s but he still couldn’t help but want to vomit out of fear. Jensen was a terrifying man and right now Jared was beyond terrified. They entered the waiting room where a man in his forties with short brown hair and a beard greeted them.

“Morning, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen grunted his acknowledgment, “Everything ready, Benedict?”

“Yes it is if the patient can just enter that room and put on this robe,” Jared was handed a robe that would barely cover anything, he looked at Jensen who only gave him a cold stare and Jared entered the room. He took off his clothes and put on the robe; it didn’t even reach halfway down his thigh. Jared didn’t know what to do so he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room rubbing his tummy while his other hand was supporting his back. The baby had been kicking up a storm the whole morning feeling his mommy’s distress.

“It’s okay, munchkin, we just have to prove to your daddy that mommy isn’t lying and your really his and then everything will be okay,” Jared cooed to his stomach; he almost believed it himself that everything would be fine. The doors opened a few minutes later and in entered Dr. Benedict and Jensen.

“Okay Jared, why don’t you lie on the chair for me and put your feet in the stirrups, I want to make a quick examination.”

Jared did as he was told. Once his feet were on the stirrups he felt vulnerable. It wasn’t the first time he had been checked out but with Jensen glaring at him while he was opened to anyone eyes, well it didn’t sit well with him.

“Have you been getting regular check-ups,” Dr. Benedict asked as he put on some latex gloves.

“Yes, everything is normal and there are no complications present except for a bit of high blood pressure.”

“Hmm,” Jared jumped when he felt a slick finger entering his birthing hole. The doctor lifted up his balls to get a better look and Jared couldn’t help but flush at Jensen’s curious stare. Once a carrier gave birth, the birthing hole will stay open for the rest of his life. It would basically be a functioning vagina. He’d be able to get wet, therefore meaning he could have sex with his new vagina. Jared could just imagine what Jensen was thinking about.

Jared felt a light tap on his ankle, “Alright, you can put them down,” Jared did so gladly.

He let the doctor take his temperature, answered his questions, and asked if his blood pressure was bad after seeing the doctor frown at the reading.

“It’s a little elevated but that can be because of stress,” the doctor looked at Jensen while he said this. Jensen just grunted.

“Can you just do what I’m paying you to do,” Jensen demanded.

“I will but this is a delicate procedure and I’d rather not risk the baby or the mother in being hasty.”

“What do you mean delicate procedure,” Jared asked, suddenly scared.

Dr. Benedict frowned, “didn’t Jensen explain?”

Jared and the doctor turned to Jensen who only shrugged, “I saw no point in scaring him, just get it over with.”

Dr. Benedict frowned and left the room leaving Jared panicking at was going to happen next. He came in a minute later with a cart. It had a huge needle on it. Jared’s eyes bulged from his head. He turned to Jensen and pleaded, “Please, we can do it after the baby is born, I’m due in less than a month. Just please Jensen, the baby is yours.”

Jensen stared back at him with a cold glare that had Jared’s blood freezing, he let his head fall back, knowing it would happen no matter what he wanted. Jared couldn’t help the few tears that were falling down his cheeks. Jared turned his head after hearing something being wheeled towards him. It was a sonogram machine.

“Now, Jared, I’m going to do something that is called a transabdominal chorionic villus sampling. With the help of the sonogram, I’m going to insert a long, thin needle through your abdominal wall and into your uterus. You might notice a stinging sensation when the needle enters your skin, and you might feel cramping when the needle enters your uterus but that’s normal, okay? The tissue sample from the placenta will be withdrawn into a syringe, and the needle will be removed. Afterward, I’m going to go to the lab and do the paternity test.”

Jared shivered as the cool gel hit his stomach. He turned to see the sonogram and watched as the grainy picture showed his baby; his little munchkin. It wasn’t the first sonogram but it was still making him cry; he couldn’t help but smile at hearing the strong heartbeat.

“Everything seems good. The baby looks healthy.”

“What’s the sex,” Jensen suddenly asked.

“I don’t know, I want it to be a surprise,” Jared answered. Jensen gave him a cold look, “I wasn’t asking you.”

The doctor looked unsure before answering, “It’s a boy.”

Jared closed his eyes, even that was taken away from him. He wanted to cry. He risked a peek at Jensen but his expression was unreadable.

“Okay Jared, I’m putting on an antiseptic gel on you so that I can start inserting the needle. I am going to need you to lay on your back and be very still so that I can just get enough of a sample without hurting you or the baby, understand?”

Jared nodded his acknowledgment, “Okay, deep breath,” Jared did as the doctor instructed and just as he was inhaling he felt a prick on his stomach. He froze too scared to move.

“Breath, Jared,” he tried but it took with what felt like a herculean effort to even do something as simple as breathing. He started panicking when he felt the cramps, “Doctor, cramps, God, cramps.”

“It’s okay, Jared, calm down like I said before, cramps are normal.”

Jared was on the verge of hyperventilating when he felt a strong hand holding his shoulders. He looked up and saw Jensen. He wasn’t looking down at Jared but seemed focus on what the doctor was doing. A few moments later the huge needle was withdrawn and the procedure was over.

“There we go, all done,” he said as he cleaned the gel off of Jared’s stomach. He put gauze over the pinprick and helped Jared sit up. It hurt and Jared could tell he would be sore afterward.

“Okay, it’ll take about an hour and a half to get the test done. Come back and I’ll give you the results.”

 Jensen gave a curt nod and guided Jared out of the clinic into the car.

 

They ended up in a diner, one similar to where Jared had just gone yesterday to work. God, how had his life changed so drastically in so little time? Jensen didn’t wait for Jared to even look at the menu, he just ordered for them both. Jared stayed silent feeling Jensen’s eyes on him. The food came and Jared stared at his food, not hungry, not wanting to eat.

“Eat Jared,” Jensen ordered as he cut a piece of sausage and put it in his mouth.

“I’m not hungry,” he answered through gritted teeth.

“Tough, you’re eating even if I have to hold you down myself and push it through your gullet.”

“Why do you even care if I eat or not?”

“I care because there’s a small chance that’s my kid—”

“It _is_ your kid,” he retorted.

“—and if it is I want it fed which means you need to be fed. I don’t want to find out it’s my kid and you haven’t even been taking care of yourself.”

“It…is…your…kid, and you didn’t seem so concerned earlier when a needle was shoved through my stomach so you can get your precious DNA test.”

Jensen sighed, “Listen, Jared, I’ve tried to be patient with you. I have every right to take the kid out of your stomach and give it away. I have every right to kill you, torture you, fuck you to oblivion, but I won’t. Now, you know that anyone else would’ve been dead by now so I suggest you shut up before I do what I always do instead of doing this the calm way.”

Jared had tears springing to his eyes, “you don’t have any right to kill anyone; no one has that right.”

“Wrong, it’s a God-given right for those who decide to take it. I’m just doing what God has told us to do, survive, live, work and if that means stealing, killing, and doing unsavory things so be it. I’m just one of the few who actually can.”

“I can’t believe I love you,” Jared whispered without thinking about it. Jensen stilled, the bite that he was about to take forgotten. Jared met Jensen’s stare with his own unwavering one, “but no matter how much I love I still love our baby more and if you do anything to hurt him I will take what you say is our God-given right and I will kill _you_ instead.”

Jensen gave an amused smirk, “finish your breakfast.”

Jared glared at Jensen before taking his first bite.

 

“Congratulations, Jensen, it seems you’re going to be the proud father of a bouncing baby boy soon,” the doctor announced. Jared put his arms around his stomach.

“Really, let me see those,” Jensen ripped the papers out of the doctor’s hands and read through them.

“Well, it seems you aren’t a lying whore, just a fucking thief.”

“It’s my baby and I was trying to protect him.”

Jensen scoffed, “So what does Jared have to do to make sure the baby is fine. I want the best care for my kid.”

“I’ve been taking care of him just fine,” Jared shouted, indigently. He hated being talked about as if he wasn’t in the room.

Jensen turned to glare at him, “You’ve been running throughout the whole country staying in crappy motel rooms with God knows what in them and when you finally settled it was in a bum fuck town that had one doctor who was 89 years old and that ‘specialized’ in everything. I only saw one type of vitamin in that shitty building that had mold growing all over the place and your fridge consisted of nothing but milk and old take out. No, I doubt you’ve been taking good care of _my_ son!”

Jared wanted to argue but he knew Jensen was partly right. He hadn’t really taken care of himself; he was too busy running away from the man before him so he wouldn’t hurt their child.

“I was protecting him from you,” Jared gritted out through his teeth, “what else would I have done after the first time we fucked you told me any child I conceived would have to be aborted,” Jared looked Jensen right in the eyes, “I wasn’t going to take that chance.”

There was silence in the little room until Jensen broke it, “Write down everything we need. Jared, get your stuff, we’re going home.”

 

The ride back to the penthouse was silent. Jensen stared at Jared and Jared stared out the window not daring to look at Jensen. He was scared for what the future held. Yeah, Jensen seemed to care about the baby, now, but would happen when the baby was born? Was Jensen just doing this because Jared left with what he thought was his even after he specifically said he didn’t want children? Is he doing it because he’s mad that Jared left instead of him leaving Jared? Were there other reasons? Jared didn’t know but he was terrified for his baby.

They got off at the front of the building that led to the penthouse. Jensen gave his lackey orders but Jared wasn’t listening. A part of him wanted to run but he knew he wouldn’t get far and Jensen might not be as merciful a second time around. Jensen put his hand on the small of Jared’s back and guided him inside. Though the touch was light Jared knew it was a warning, ‘don’t run, you _will_ regret it.’

Jared let himself be led until they reached the penthouse; it hadn’t changed one bit. Jared shook off Jensen and went straight to Jensen’s bedroom where he laid down and cried himself to sleep.

 

Jared woke up a few hours later with his stomach growling at him. He sat up and came face to face with Jensen who was staring at him.

“Did you watch me sleep, you creep?”

Jensen smirked, “Now, I thought people your age liked being watched as you sleep, what with all those stalker boyfriends the movies and books are making all popular nowadays.”

“I’m not a girl asshole and I’m pretty sure those are just tweens that don’t know any better.”

Jensen’s smirk grew, “C’mon, I ordered food for you. I heard your stomach so don’t try to deny it.”

“I wasn’t,” Jared responded eagerly as he followed the smell of food that had apparently woken him up in the first place.

The food was already laid out and Jared didn’t think twice before he devoured it not caring how ridiculous he might look with food in both hands; he was starving and eating for two he was allowed leniency from social norms.

“You eat like you fuck, like your ravished for it.”

Jared glared at Jensen while biting the meat off a wing. No way was he backing down and giving Jensen even an inch. It might be stupid to do so but he was a teenager and the lock down, hormones, and straight up rebellious nature was making him so.

“Fuck off and let me eat in peace.”

“Jay, I may just like this kitty with claws and spitfire side of you.”

Jared ignored him and continued eating. When he was done he wiped his mouth and got up to go to the couch. He felt the baby kicked, satisfied now that his mommy wasn’t hungry anymore. Jared couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face. He put his hand on top of his stomach and started rubbing.

“Is he kicking,” Jensen asked.

Jared looked up at the man he loved, the father of his child, “yeah.”

“May I,” Jensen stretched his hand out inches away from Jared’s stomach; he shrugged and took off his hand to let Jensen feel the baby. Jared felt a strong kick and he watched as Jensen closed his eyes, feeling his son.

Suddenly, Jensen got a hold of Jared and manhandled him on the couch until he was on his knees. Jared felt his heart slam in his chest in fear and he couldn’t help but struggle.

“Stop it,” Jensen ordered.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Jensen didn’t answer and kissed Jared’s neck; Jared could feel the hard on Jensen was sporting and he could feel his own starting to make its presence known.

“When I came back and didn’t find you I went crazy, I thought one of my enemies had gotten to you.”

Jared stilled, letting Jensen pepper him with kisses, “I went after so many, tortured them, killed them, started turf wars and won them all. It wasn’t until two months later that someone saw you and took a picture. Imagine my surprise when I saw you pregnant. Then I got pissed, you had cheated on me, that was the obvious answer. You cheated, got pregnant and ran.”

Jensen got off of him and let him up, “I was going to kill that fucker and keep you locked up as my fuck toy.”

“I’m not a toy, I’m not a possession.”

“Wrong, you’re mine.”

Jared was about to open his mouth to protest when he got a surprise. Jensen had gotten to one knee and had pulled out a little box, “Marry me, Jared. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours, forever.”

“What the hell?”

Jensen smirked, “I was expecting more of ‘yes, Jensen, yes, I’ll always be yours.”

“Fuck you, what game are you playing, Jen?”

“No game, Jay, I just want you at my side as my partner, as the mother of my children.”

Jared got off the couch and started pacing, Jensen didn’t move from his position.

“Mother of your children, a year ago when we met you didn’t want children! Now you're talking about having more?”

“Jared, this morning, you said you loved me.”

“That doesn’t mean I’ll be your husband and tied to you!”

“I love you, too.”

Jared stilled, “What?”

“I love you, too, Jay.”

“Don’t say that, don’t say it just because you want to keep me because of some sick obsession you’ve developed with me or because I have your kid in me. I’ll stay but don’t lie to me, don’t say stuff you don’t mean.”

“I’m not just saying that. When you ran I was pissed, ‘how dare he take what’s mine?’ I thought to myself. I thought I had to own you and keep you because I didn’t know what I was truly feeling. Then in the diner, you said that you loved me and it finally clicked. I was, am, in love with you, so Jared Padalecki, will you marry me?”

Jared stared at the simple ring, it was a gold band with three diamonds in the middle forming a straight line, Jared could help the tears that were falling down his face, “you threatened to give away my baby, I may love you but how can I trust you,” he whispered.

Jensen got up and left went into his study; he came out with a bag and handed it to Jared. Jared gave a confused look before opening it and seeing all the baby items he had painstakingly collected over the months.

“I’m not a good man, I’m a murder, a thief and I always have to punish. What better punishment than giving away your kid and keeping you away from it? But then I saw your face, how heartbroken you were when I didn’t let you collect the baby items; I broke. I had Cliff take you to the car and I took these,” he pointed at the bag, “I didn’t know that I was planning on keeping the kid even if it wasn’t mine until I put it in the trunk of the car.”

“Why play these game?” Jared couldn’t help but ask.

Jensen shrugged, “Why do any of the things I do? Like I said, I’m not a good man. Even knowing that, though you fell in love with me and after thirty years of being alive I have never wanted anything more than having you by my side, watching our children grow. So, Jared, I ask one more time, will you marry me?”

Jared watched as the man he loved got down on his knees a second time and looked up at him expectantly.

“Yes, Jen, I will.”

Jensen’s grin almost split his face opened.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
